A wide variety of configurations of pliers are well known. Generally, pliers have two plier halves which are pivotally connected to one another. Each plier half has a handle portion and a jaw portion. A user may grip the handle portions of the two halves and manually move the handle portions so as to open or close the jaw portion of the pliers.
One problem with these types of pliers is that in some instances it is difficult for the user to move the plier halves. For example, in a tight space a user may only be able to grip the pliers with one hand, making movement of the pliers, especially spreading of the handle portions apart so as to open the jaw portion of the pliers, very difficult.
Some attempts have been made at addressing this problem, but these attempts have resulted in pliers which are in some cases oversized or undesirable in configuration, which are complex in configuration and thus expensive to manufacture, or which have various drawbacks of operation.